Like You
by Hidan Is My Heroin
Summary: Adrianna's hometown is attacked by the Mishima Zaibatsu. Her sensei sends her off to Korea to train with her sensei's friends Baek Do San and his pupil Hwoarang. Will sparks fly with the blood talon and the rebellious girl from ohio? We'll see...


Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of the characters in this story. They go to their rightful owners. I also do not own the song used in this piece. That goes to the artists in the band No Doubt.

Chapter One

My name is Adrianna.I live in America. I'm 16 years old. You see, I want to be a singer, and my friends and I are starting a band. We even had our own little recording studio set up in town. We live in Toledo, Ohio. It's a pretty big town I'd say. When I'm not playing the guitar I'm at the dojo practicing my Tae Kwon Do. I thought my life was great, perfect, I lived in a middle class family, but I was a happy person just because I was surrounded by such great friends. I didn't need money to be happy. Until that one day... that one day... My friends and I were rehearsing our cover of Spiderwebs by No Doubt.

(Flashback)

"Sorry I'm not home right now I'm walkin' in the spiderwebs. Leave a message and I'll call you back..."

I was playing the guitar as my friend, Maddie, sang. In the middle of the song we heard a boom outside. I look outside and there are choppers everywhere with Japanese writing. Troops everwhere. They were running through the streets, destroying everything in sight. Buildings were all on fire. They marched through the streets lead by a man in a black suit with spiked up hair and a few loose strands in his face. I ran outside.

"ADRIANNA GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" My best friend Andrea screamed at me.

"NO!" I yelled back. I slammed the door opened the door and they all looked at me. The leader of the group looked at them and said an order in Japanese. I looked at them. They had guns pointed at our studio.

"GUYS! GET OUT!" I shouted. I remembered there was a back door in the studio. I ran back into the studio and pushed my friends out the back and told them to run like hell.I looked back to the front and heard gunshot come my way. I ran to the corner. My studio was on fire. The smoke was overwhelming. I got up. I tried to get to the back door. But I couldn't breath anymore. I fell and blacked out...

(Flashback end)

I woke up the next morning in the hospital.

"Honey? You awake?" I hear the voice of my mother as I open my eyes.

"M-mom? Is that you?" I say as I try to sit up.

"Don't! You're way to weak..." She says as she tries to sit me up. I yawned.

"Where's Andrea? and Maddie?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry they're fine..." My mother says. I look over and there they are standing in the door way.

"Way to try and be a hero retard!" Andrea says laughing. We all laugh. I got out the next day. I was feeling pretty good I'd say.

"Did you get any info on those guys?" I ask my friends.

"Yeah, they're from the Mishima Zaibatsu." Maddie says. "They're creating mass destruction all over the world."

"Whoa..." I say. Maddie nodded.

"They're holding a King of Iron Fist Tournament. It's the 6th one. Hey! You're a master in Tae Kwon Do right? You should go and get those bastards for what they did to us!" Maddie said all excited.

"Wait! Whoa whoa whoa! These are professionals!" I said woried.

"Yeah! You're like the #1 in your dojo!" Andrea said.

"No guys, I can't! I'm not a professional, I'll get my ass kicked!" I said trying to get out of this situation.

"You should go! It starts in the summer..." They said.

"I'll think about it." I say. I told them I had to go to my dojo and tell them I'm back. I walked through the wrecked streets. Thank god they didn't get my Dojo! I would have died. I walked into the eloborately painted building. "Master Hwang?" I called.

"Ahhh, there you are!" He said sneaking up behind me. "We have to talk!" He said smiling.

"Well, I'm here!" I said smiling right back. I went into his office and sat in a spinny chair infront of his desk. He sat behind the desk.

"Okay, I don't know if you heard, but there is a tournament going on in Japan. It's called the-" I cut him off.

"King of Iron Fist Tournament, I know, my friends want me to go..." I sighed. Master Hwang raised an eyebrow.

"I see! Well the reason I brought it up is because, I wanted you to go." I looked at him.

"You want me? To go to Japan!?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, I have your plane ticket right here..." I looked at the plane ticket. But, there was something funny about it. It was to Korea.

"My friend in Korea is a better Tae Kwon Do teacher then I'll ever be, I want you to stay with him and train, I have already contacted him and he'd be delighted to take you in." he said smiling. I looked at the ticket with my eyes wide open and jaw dropped. I knew I had to think about it. But it was a good opportunity to train with Master Hwang's best friend. Master Hwang is like my second father. I thought for a second.

"What about my parents?" I asked a little worried.

"I talked to them a few weeks ago... I have gotten them plane tickets as well, I think it'll be alright to stay with my friend. He has a guest house on his property." He smiled again and handed me the tickets. "Go, for me, for the city. And most of all go for YOU..." I smiled and hugged him.

"I'll go..."

A/N: OKAY! That's it for this chapter. R/R please and thank you! Flames keep me toasty!


End file.
